ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Insurgency Wrestling Federation
Los Angeles, California |shows = Battle Grounds Underground |ceo = Alex Dillinger |established = March 2011 |founder = Corey Casey Brandon Macdonald |owner = Alex Dillinger |GM = Alex Dillinger |website = IWF Home }} The Insurgency Wrestling Federation (IWF) is an international wrestling promotion. Though based primarily in the United States, its diverse roster with superstars from around the world has made it wildly popular in other countries as well, especially England, Ireland, Scotland, Australia, Canada, Mexico, and Japan. Company History Early IWF (Demolition Day - Isolation) IWF began not as a fledgling company that grew over the years, but from a major power shift in another international promotion. In late 2010 and early 2011, No Limit Wrestling Federation was under control of Nick Ridicule, who had recently seized total control of the company from Brenton Cyrus and Chuck Matthews. Under Ridicule's management, NLWF, once a powerhouse in the wrestling world, began to fail fast. With Cyrus and Matthews long gone from NLWF, Ridicule struggled to keep the company's head above water. As NLWF began to crumble around him, competitors of NLWF began to lose faith both in management and the company, and began to seek out alternative solutions. Enter Corey Casey, a main event star and locker room leader, who arguable suffered the most under the new regime. Rather than watch as NLWF continue to fail, knowing that it would eventually die out, scattering the roster to seek out new employment around the world, Casey devised a new plan to run his own company, one that could house the NLWF stars, and provide all the entertainment and competition that they were used to, while still granting the job stability and competent management that NLWF failed to give. With NLWF alumni Brandon Macdonald returning from military service, the two laid out plans for their new company. Casey approached Chuck Matthews, then-owner of media conglomerate Matthews Enterprises, seeking a business venture that would aid both companies. Matthews Enterprises and IWF joined forces, with Chuck funding much of IWF's early operations, and IWF finding itself a good slot on MEN TV, Chuck's favored network. With a TV slot, and a sizeable starting budget, IWF was officially underway. The early weeks of IWF, while successful, leeched off the success of stars signed from the officially-bankrupt NLWF. Stars like Corey Casey, Brandon Macdonald, Connor O'Shannon and James Shark bolstered the roster's rating, while Chuck Matthews and Anna Stone added to early Battle Grounds episodes with their witty, albeit sometimes lewd commentary. Much of IWF's early success relied entirely on the success of the stars from their previous employer, and, similarly, the vast majority of IWF's early roster was made up of old NLWF alumni. However, that is not to say that the early days of IWF did not see its fair share of fresh faces. New signees like Vincent Van Rose, Steel Angel, Tyson Rowle, Sean Libby and the Right Honourable Gentlemen would eventually lead the pack as the top tier "IWF Originals," a moniker granted to the new personalities of IWF who had not been present in NLWF, and whose careers skyrocketed as a result of IWF's meteoric rise. Early rivalries revolved primarily around unsettled feuds from NLWF, with Brandon Macdonald and Corey Casey, the two most prominent stars from NLWF, battling it out to crown the first-ever IWF Champion. Roster Superstars: Divas Other On-Air Talent Tag Teams and Stables Alumni